


tie me up (and never let me go)

by cheeriokat



Series: The Adventures of Spidey-Keith and Lancey-Pool [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Deadpool Lance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spider-Man Keith, Spideypool Klance AU, Teasing, i also don't know how to tag this, i can't tag this anymore u know what ur getting into, keith ties lance up with his web, mention of broganes, mild bondage, sassy Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriokat/pseuds/cheeriokat
Summary: “As pissed off as I am right now, I just really want to fuck you.” Keith’s smirk turned into possibly one of the hottest and deadliest looks Lance had ever seen. He swallowed as he watched Keith’s muscular back disappear into the bathroom.Okay, Lance, don’t freak out. I mean, you did ask him to tie you up with his webs all that time ago so maybe it won’t be so bad, right? Hey you…. Yea, I’m talking to you there. You think it’ll be fine too, right??





	tie me up (and never let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> So yea here's some sexy times. 
> 
> As always, this is all thanks to [emuyhn](https://twitter.com/emuyhn)!

Lance’s mind was blaring alarm sirens as he scrambled after Keith down the side of their apartment complex. 

“I asked you to take the axe out before anyone got to the scene, and what do you do? You purposefully leave it in and freak out the newbies!!” Keith swung into the apartment window, fuming.

“Hey hey! You didn’t have to throw me and leave me on the roof ya know! It’s hard work climbing down here and my chest is cold!” Lance yelled frantically from outside as he ungracefully launched himself after Keith, landing on his hands and knees while the ripped edges of his suit hung open, exposing the fresh skin to the air. Keith slammed the window shut before yanking Lance’s mask off.

“Shiro is going to think I don’t have things control down here. I already had a hard enough time convincing them to let you go into the base with me, if you decide to use your memory for once. They aren’t very trusting of the X-Men and anyone working outside the government.” Keith paced the room while Lance stood and dusted himself off.

“Pft, Shiro thinks you’re great. Besides, I don’t run with the X-Men. Or anyone for that matter. I mean I guess that’s exactly what you said. And sure, we helped each other out here and there, but everyone knows I do don’t teams.”

“Well you team up with me.” Keith smirked at Lance from across the room before quickly replacing it with a scowl. “And that’s Captain Shiro to you.”

“I team up with you because I’m also doing you, which by the way, does your brother, oh excuse me,  _ Captain  _ Shiro know we’re dating or does he still just think I’m insane and annoying you?” Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, who may as well have had smoke coming out of his ears at this point.

“One, you are annoying me, and two, Shiro probably wouldn’t think you’re that insane anymore if you would take axes out of your sternum  _ before _ S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrive on the scene. And just because you had some voodoo magic done doesn’t mean you’re not insane.” Keith’s hands waved around in the air, assumably depicting said voodoo magic. “You still have to watch out, they only slightly stabilized your healing factor and you promised me you’d at least try to avoid getting seriously injured.” Keith’s knuckles were white as his fingernails dug into his palms.  _ Yikes, he’s pretty mad at me this time _ , Lance thought. The problem was, Lance didn’t always follow the right voice in his head. There were quite a few of them, and some were far more tempting than others.

“I had my ribcage perfectly under control, just like we had that inhuman under control.” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose as Lance continued speaking confidently. “Besides, Shiro’s smart, he’s probably so impressed by our impeccable teamwork that it’s no secret we’re fucking during our free time.”

Lance was facedown on the ground the second his last words left his mouth. The bottom half of his arms were webbed together, along with his ankles. Lance could feel the heat of Keith’s body as it crouched over him, and Keith’s lips ghosted over his ear and sending shivers down his spine.

“As much as I hate you right now, I have to admit our teamwork was pretty good.  _ But, _ ” Lance tried to shift his body up into Keith’s, and Keith moved just far enough away where Lance couldn’t reach him, “... you have no sense of authority. You seem to forget who’s in charge here.” Lance shifted his head as he heard Keith’s knees popping in time with his standing.

“Hey… hey wait, babe where you going!?” Keith padded towards the bathroom as Lance yelled after him. Keith turned his head over his shoulder, smirking as he began to strip his suit down his body.

“As pissed off as I am right now, I just really want to fuck you.” Keith’s smirk turned into possibly one of the hottest and deadliest looks Lance had ever seen. He swallowed as he watched Keith’s muscular back disappear into the bathroom.  _ Okay, Lance, don’t freak out. I mean, you did ask him to tie you up with his webs all that time ago so maybe it won’t be so bad, right? Hey you…. Yea, I’m talking to you there. You think it’ll be fine too, right?? _

Lance quickly attempted to change his demeanor as Keith slammed the door back open, having stripped down into just a pair of boxer-briefs. His focus shifted down to Keith’s wrists, eyes resting on the web shooters that were still sitting just above where his fingerless gloves started. Keith bent over and unstrapped Lance’s gear from his body before easily picking him up and tossing him unceremoniously on the bed.

“You know how hot you are when you’re mad at me? Like, really really really fucking—” Lance’s words were cut off by Keith’s mouth landing roughly on his and his body shuddered at the feeling of leather gloves sliding up his neck and into his hair. Keith wasted no time in forcing his tongue past Lance’s lips, and Lance gasped, sucking their mingled breath down his throat. He tried to swing his hands up to touch Keith, forgetting that they were webbed together. Keith shoved them back down before pulling away, and Lance’s cock was already twitching seeing Keith’s mouth already pink and swollen.

“I’m going to readjust you, and I swear to whatever you believe in that if you try to resist, I will leave you tied up here naked with a plate of chimichangas at the foot of your bed that you can’t reach. And then, after a few hours, I’ll eat them while you watch.” Lance’s mouth went dry as Keith deadpanned the sentence. He swallowed nervously at the excitement fluttering in  his stomach, and simply nodded.

As soon as Keith finished un-webbing his feet and placing Lance with his hands webbed behind his head against the headboard, Keith moved back in, hungrily forcing their mouths together in a clash of dominance. Keith had undressed Lance and their skin on skin contact was electric. Keith bit down on Lance’s bottom lip, pulling a groan from Lance and he took the moment to move down to Lance’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Lance’s arms twitched against their restraint, and so he directed the movement to his legs, bringing his leg up and down repeatedly looking for any friction he could find. 

“Ah-fuck—” His words came out breathless as Keith made his way down his chest. Every place Keith’s lips touched was on fire, and a string of curses filled the room as Keith teased Lance’s nipple. “Keith…” Lance whimpered as Keith looked up at him, blowing cool air on his wet nipple while running his gloved hand over the other. 

“Begging already?” Keith went back to his chest and Lance’s arms flinched again.

“Give me your worst, pretty boy.” Lance’s raspy voice wasn’t fooling anyone, but he could try. Keith huffed out a breath and moved his way down Lance’s toned stomach.  _ Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh—  _

Lance tried to buck up as Keith’s teeth grazed the edge of his scarred hip, but his body was held down by Keith’s strength as he continued moving, lips hovering just above Lance’s dripping tip before moving to the other side of his body. Lance bit down on his bottom lip, failing at stifling the noises leaving his mouth. His head lolled back against the headboard as Keith shifted from his sensitive scar tissue to the tender skin of his inner thigh.

“ _ Keith _ ..” Lance was panting as Keith’s fingers gripped his hips and his gloves skimmed the love  bites Keith was leaving. He lifted his head again to look down at Keith. As if he could read his mind, the paler boy look up to meet Lance’s eyes, and Lance groaned as he watched Keith slowly lick up his inner thigh to the base of his length, and then continue to drag his tongue up to his leaking slit. Lance’s breath stuttered and he clenched his fists as Keith moved one of his hands to grip the bottom of his dick before swirling his tongue around the tip. Lance watched him wrap his lips around the top before beginning to bob his head slowly, taking his time to work his tongue along with the movement, up and down Lance’s length. 

“Please… fuck… I need—agh!” Lance’s attempts at speaking were cut off when Keith roughly shoved his hips down again and pulled his mouth off of him with a pop. 

“I already told you that you don’t get to decide what you need.” Keith growled out. Lance tried not to wriggle as Keith reached over to grab the lube on the nightstand. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, evening out his breathing until his lungs all but collapsed when he felt Keith’s now ungloved fingers run past his balls and over the sensitive skin up to his hole. Lance whimpered as one slick finger circled around and around, teasing the entrance as Keith’s mouth returned to his cock. 

Lance knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with the tight hand gripping the underside of his thigh, not with the teasing, and certainly not with the wet heat of Keith’s tongue undoing him from the inside out. Lance jerked as one of Keith’s fingers finally made it’s way inside, circling and putting pressure just short of where he desperately needed it. And Keith knew exactly what he was doing. Lance’s muscles clenched, and Keith obliged, adding another finger and quickening his pace, both with his mouth and with his fingers. It didn’t take long for Lance to reach his peak. His toes curled as he went over the edge, a garbled mess of moaning and sighing leaving his mouth as the blazing pool of heat spread throughout his limbs. 

“Keith, wha—” Lance’s mind short circuited as he watched Keith wipe a hand across his mouth and move back in to pull Lance into a slow kiss. His body felt every plane of Keith’s chest on his, both their hearts beating frantically as Keith’s salty tongue swept across Lance’s. It was languid, and sensual, and the only sound in the room was the wet breaths that left both of them, only to be caressed into the other’s mouth. Lance could feel himself beginning to get hard again, moved along by the soft touches of Keith’s glove along his length. Lance knew he should say something. That normally he would. But his brain was at a standstill, still high from orgasm, still high off of Keith, high off of the energy of the fear and anger that Lance knew Keith felt every time he did something stupid. 

So when Keith finally lifted Lance’s hips on a pillow and lined himself up, Lance expected rough, unapologetic Keith. Yet his breath hitched and short pants spilled from his mouth as he heard Keith groan slowly, filling him with an honest push of emotion.

“Fuck, Keith please… please I’m sorry okay, I didn’t—” Lance was far past holding onto his pride. His dick was already throbbing once more, and Keith seated balls deep in him with a tight grip on his thighs was too much. Lance was sure this would finally be what killed him. 

“Let me touch you…” Lance whispered the request, admitting his defeat. His eyes were closed and all of a sudden his hands dropped, soreness snaking through his muscles from being held in the same position for so long. After a second of surprise, he wound his fingers into Keith’s hair, pulling him down and matching their lips together. And if Lance thought he died before, he was fucking resurrected when he felt Keith’s muscles tense and begin to pull his body back.  

Lance threw his head back in a moan, both their voices melding with one another. And this slowness was not what Lance expected. Keith’s hips were moving at an agonizing pace. In and out, sinking into him over and over as Lance’s nails raked down his back, finally free from their prison and free to roam the expanse of Keith’s muscular body. Lance angled his face to capture Keith’s lips once more, it was all breaths and gasps between them, fingers curled in hair, bruises forming on thighs. Their kiss grew more frantic along with Keith’s thrusts. Keith reached down between their sticky bodies, lightly grasping Lance’s length with the rough touch of leather and Lance’s head lolled back. Keith followed, face resting alongside Lance’s neck as his hips snapped sporadically, pulling more choked words from Lance’s mouth. Keith slammed into Lance once more before breathing out Lance’s name between stuttered gasps. Lance clenched at the liquid warmth and the spring so tightly coiled in Lance sprung with the tug of Keith’s fingers. Keith stayed seated inside of Lance, riding his climax out as Lance dissolved into waves of pleasure, spilling over Keith’s hand and between their bodies. Their breaths mingled as they slowed, and both winced when Keith’s softening length was slipped out of Lance. The bed dipped and rose again as Keith stood shakily. Lance vaguely registered Keith saying he would go get a towel to clean up. Lance nodded, mind in a haze. 

Keith came back quietly, wiping Lance’s body down before climbing back into bed with him. Lance screwed his face as he realized just how sore his arms felt while wrapping them around the paler boy.

“You okay?” Keith’s voice was quiet, holding none of the anger it had earlier.

“Yeah, just a bit sore. No big deal.” Lance tightened his hold on Keith as he watched him curl into his chest. “Keith… I know you worry even though I tell you not to. And I know I push you a lot. I really am sorry, ya know. I take my slight recovery for granted.”

“I know you’ve come so far but I’m always scared that one day you’ll lose it. Lose all that progress. Lose all of our progress.” Keith voice was barely but a whisper now. 

“Hey, it’s gonna take a lot for me to forget any of this. You’re too important to me. And maybe I can just start staying home. I think I’d be a great housewife. I can clean and cook and watch Grey’s Anatomy or whatever other shit housewife’s do. Pft, who needs me on the scene when they’ve already got The Amazing Spidey-Keith??” 

“Oh my god, Lance, do you have to be so dramatic.” Keith hid a laugh behind his smile as he smushed his face into Lance’s side. Lance could feel Keith’s grin on his skin. 

“Wow, it’s not like I’m your loving boyfriend who just wants to cuddle and draw a hot bath for his equally as adorable boyfriend.”

“Why do I like you?” 

“Hm. Good question. Must be my looks and my insane personality.” 

Lance didn’t mention it, but he was also pretty sure the twitter fans had something to do with it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I've written and I spent a lot of time researching and practicing my writing to try to make this as good as I could for you guys. I was really self conscious and nervous about posting this so I hope it was at least semi-enjoyable.


End file.
